He Was Mine From The Beginning
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Present for YuGiOhRox!] Lyon left for over a year without telling Gray, causing the latter to move onto to someone else - Bora. Now that Lyon's returned, Gray is already preparing to get married. But surely Lyon's having none of that, right? So when the wedding gets crashed, who will Gray choose? His new love, or the one who had from the very beginning?


**Present for YuGiOhRox :D**

 **Pairing(s): Gray x Lyon, Gray x Bora (I'm not sorry)**

 **Scene: Wedding~**

 **Songs Based Upon: Crashed The Wedding (Busted), Wedding Dress (Jason Chen), Snowflake (Jason Chen), Still In Love (Jason Chen), Unexpectedly (Jason Chen) [Can you tell I like his songs?]**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Gray, please, I'm sorry for leaving you! Believe me, I love you..." Lyon pleaded, clasping the hand of his fellow ice mage tightly as the two sat together on a bench. Snowflakes were falling softly around them, the air chilly and snapping at exposed skin, but these two didn't notice it's attacks. Gray was annoyed when he found out Lyon had taken his team on a training mission for more than a year and thought the latter had seemingly forgotten about their relationship until now. Actually, he was beyond annoyed, having gone and found himself someone else who he considered to be better than Lyon Vastia.

"Sorry Lyon, but that's all done and over with".

"You can't actually be serious! Tell me this is just a joke, a test of some sort, to make me see what I did wrong, please Gray!"

Gray slipped his hand from Lyon's and held up his other, showing off a slim silver ring on the finger next to his pinky. Lyon's breath caught in his throat. There was no way that that was... "I'm getting married next month" ...an engagement ring.

"But I...I thought you loved me... Whoever this guy is you're marrying, and don't try and convince me it's a girl cause I know fully well that you're gay through and through, can't be better than me, surely!"

"You left me for over a year without any word whatsoever, how the hell do you think I felt? And who even knows what you got up to during that amount of time".

"I would never cheat on you, you know that".

"Tch, whatever, it's not like it matters now. I have one full month left of holding the name Fullbuster. After that, it's a new start".

* * *

Gray fidgeted in his place as Erza kept looking over the white suit he was to wear for his big day. He'd decided that the girls would be much more help to him for his suit fitting than anyone like Natsu and Gajeel. The redheaded woman eventually took a few steps back and nodded before looking at Lucy, Levy and Juvia, who also nodded their approval. Gray let out the breath he'd been holding and received comforting smiles from his friends.

After he was back in casual clothing and was waiting for the girls to sort out their bridesmaid dresses (heck, he wasn't a bride as such but since he was wearing white like the bride should be, then Erza demanded they be his bridesmaids), Juvia sat beside him with a smile. "Juvia is happy for Gray-sama".

"Really? You have no problem with me marrying your ex-boyfriend?"

"Juvia told Gray-sama before, if Gray-sama is happy then Juvia is happy too".

"I'm still fairly confused on how your relationship even got this far" Lucy commented, coming to sit on his other side.

"Long talks and eventually making a bond, duh, I'm not desperate".

"So, you're over Lyon?"

Gray fell silent and shifted his gaze around the room, trying to find an excuse but failing. He sighed and looked at Lucy with sad dark blue eyes. "...You know it's hard to forgive him for just disappearing like he did... I still...care about him".

The blonde smiled and gave the man a tight hug. "I know, but Lyon adores you like nothing I've ever seen! How can you be sure this wedding is the right thing to do?"

"Because. I don't love Lyon. Not anymore. He's just a good friend...it'll stay that way".

* * *

 _"Lyon! Lyon!"_

 _"What is it, Gray?" a young Lyon asked his friend, letting the raven haired boy take his hand as they walked through town by themselves, off to pick up some supplies for Ur._

 _"What's marriage like to you? What does it mean exactly?" Gray asked, shifting his hold on the bag of supplies he'd collected._

 _"Why are you interested in that?"_

 _"I'm curious! Ur says that if we get curious then we should try and learn, but sometimes we might regret it"._

 _"Marriage is...the contract between two people who love one another very much and want to spend the rest of their lives together"._

 _"I know that, but what does it mean to you personally?"_

 _Lyon stopped to think for a moment before resuming his walk. "Marriage is like...having your best friend around you everyday and never getting tired of them"._

 _"Then...would you marry me if you could?"_

 _Lyon let out a laugh, making Gray pout, and soon settled down and hugged the other boy. "Gray, you're so funny!"_

* * *

Lyon sat slumped on the table in the Lamia Scale guild. Today was the day. Today was the day he would lose Gray to some other bastard forever. Yuka tapped him on the shoulder but the ice mage only moved his eyes upward to the short mage. "Why don't you go?"

"And watch him say petty vows of meaningless words to a man he barely knows in front of me? Let him rub it in my face that I'll never have him? No thanks".

"That's not what I meant. Lyon Vastia never gives up until he gets what he wants, right? He's always been like that".

"Yeah but I also know my limits and know when I've lost".

"People crash weddings all the time, stand up and object to the couple and say why they shouldn't be married. They steal back their loved one, they win".

"Yuka, I know you're trying to help but...what's the use? Gray told me he doesn't love me anymore. There's no point in me going to watch him start a new life without me".

"Gray's your mate!" Toby barked abruptly, "Nobody else deserves your mate, Lyon!"

Lyon gave a small smile to his friends and sat up slowly, arching his back so joints clicked out of their stiff positions. He slowly stood up and walked towards the doors. "You're right...I can't let him go, not again".

* * *

Gray heard the music play as his cue to enter the grand hall where his wedding was. He gulped nervously as the doors opened and he took his first steps into the room. The guests, mostly consisting of his guildmates, turned to look at him, giving him encouraging smiles as he walked past, eyes focused on the man in front of him. Bora stood proudly, wearing a black suit, the opposite colour of his counterpart. Gray let an unsure smile grace his lips and stopped halfway down the aisle as the doors banged open behind him, making everyone look round and whispered chatter broke out among everyone.

Gray slowly turned and looked at the doorway, where stood Lyon. The elder ice mage was panting from his run from his guild and after quickly catching his breath, strode up to Gray and clasped a hand tightly around his wrist. "Don't do this Gray. Don't give up everything for him just because of my mistake. I should've told you what was happening, where I was going and how long for. I was the one who put our relationship on the line and I regret it. I regret not spending enough time with you before. I regret not even contacting you during the time I was away when I knew I could." Lyon slowly drew Gray into an embrace, keeping the man as close to him as he could. "I'm sorry...I love you. And if there's one thing I regret more than anything...it's not having the guts to ask you to marry me first".

Gray was stunned into silence. He glanced to the side and scanned the faces of his guildmates, all of them waiting for him to make the right choice. It was when he caught the eyes of Juvia and Lucy that he knew who to choose. They'd known all along that he wasn't truly over Lyon, he never had been. He removed himself from Lyon's arms and took a step back, putting distance between them before reaching out and taking Lyon's hand in his own with a firm hold. He smiled at the elder ice mage with sparkling blue eyes. "Take me away from here, Lyon. I was wrong to have agreed to this in the first place. I was wrong to believe you'd forgotten about what I meant to you..."

Lyon grinned and tugged Gray toward him again, shifting down and sweeping the raven off his feet and into his arms, making Fairy Tail erupt into loud cheers and an applause. Bora stood staring at the two with a dumbfounded expression to which Lyon sent him a wide smirk. "He was mine from the very beginning".

* * *

 **I hope you liked it~!**


End file.
